The present invention relates to an improved central lighting system and more particularly to an optical system including a light source module for delivering light to remote locations in which the light source module may be easily replaced without disassembling the optical system.
Centralized lighting systems in which a single high intensity light source is used for illumination of a number of separate remote locations are known in the art. These systems generally include a light distribution system incorporating optical light conductors, such as optical tubes, rods, or fibers, to transmit the light from the light source to the remote locations. Such central lighting systems may be used in automotive lighting applications, such as headlights, tail lights, and console lighting, as well as in display lighting for merchandizing, for home use, and in other lighting applications. One example of a centralized lighting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,263 issued to Davenport, et al. which discloses the use of a centralized lighting system to deliver light to a plurality of locations within an automobile.
The light source for use with a central lighting system is generally a high brightness light source used in conjunction with one or more reflectors which focus the light at an input end of a light distribution apparatus. One type of centralized lighting system is a dual port lighting system in which the light is focused by two reflectors into two light guides for delivery to two remote locations. Although dual port lighting systems are particularly useful for automotive headlights, they may also be used in a wide variety of other applications.
A prior art dual port lighting system is illustrated schematically in FIG. 3 and generally includes two opposed reflectors R which are spherical or ellipsoidal in shape and have openings along an optical axis. A light source L is positioned centrally at one focus of both of the reflectors. The input ends of two light guides (not shown) are located at a second focus F.sub.1 of each of the reflectors. In known systems, the second focus F.sub.1 of the reflectors and the input ends of the light distribution apparatus are generally located between the two opposed reflectors R or at the surfaces of the reflectors. Thus, the light guides themselves must extend partially into the reflectors.
The spacial orientation between the light source L, the reflectors R, and the input ends of the light guides is extremely important because proper spacial orientation will allow the amount of light collected by the light guides for distribution to the remote locations to be maximized. For this reason, the input ends of the light guides must be positioned within the openings in the reflectors and fixed with respect to the reflectors and the light source so that the collected light properly enters the input end of the light distribution apparatus.
When the light source burns out after extended use, the light source L must be removed and replaced. With known systems the replacement of the light source L involves the removal and replacement of a module including both the light source and the reflectors R in which the light source is mounted. This is a labor intensive process because one or both of the light guides must be removed from the openings in the reflectors in order for the light module to be removed. When the new light source is installed the light guides then must be replaced within the openings in the reflectors at the proper location to ensure the maximum amount of light is collected.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a light module which is easier to replace when burned out and to eliminate the labor intensive process of establishing the proper alignment of the various parts of the centralized lighting system after replacement of the burned out light source.